La responsabilidad del tamer
by peperaptor
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, la historia trata sobre la vida de los tamers 7 años después del incidente del D-REAPER.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1. Pesadillas Oscuras.

Era una tarde calurosa de verano en Shinyuku, Takato estaba echado en la cama de su habitación pensando en su amigo Guilmon al que no podía olvidar aunque hubieran pasado 7 largos años desde que se fue al mundo digital con los digimon de sus amigos, lo que lo ponía muy triste. Cuando se da cuenta Takato tenía en su mano su D-Power, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta él.

De pronto se escucha una voz desde la planta inferior:

Takato hijo puedes bajar, necesito que vayas a comprar. Decía su madre.

En ese momento Takato despertó del trance en el que estaba. De pronto se volvió a escuchar la voz de su madre un poco más fuerte.

- Takato me has escuchado, no me hagas subir a buscarte.  
- Ya voy mamá. Responde el chico de pelo castaño

Takato se levanta de su cama y se dirige a su escritorio donde guarda su D-Power en un cajón. Se coloca sus zapatillas y empieza a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llega al lugar donde estaba su madre esta le pregunta:

- Takato hijo, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contestarme antes?  
- Lo siento mamá me había quedado dormido y no me desperté hasta oír tus gritos. Contesta el chico mintiéndole.  
- Bien hijo, necesito que vayas a la carnicería a comprar carne para cenar esta noche. Toma, aquí tienes el dinero.  
- De acuerdo mamá iré enseguida. Le contesto Takato con una sonrisa.

En ese momento su madre se queda pensando: Que raro siempre tengo que pelear con él para que vaya a comprar, ¿Le pasara algo?. Pero después se dice a si misma: A lo mejor esta madurando, al fin y al cabo ya tiene 17 años y parece todo un hombre.

Justo en ese momento Takato va saliendo de la tienda de sus padres cuando ve que su madre lo mira con cara pensativa. El chico se pone a caminar a paso lento, sin importarle cuanto tiempo vaya a tardar en llegar a la carnicería. Cuando de pronto le grita alguien por la espalda.

- ¡Hey Takato!, espérame.

Al oír eso Takato reconoce la voz que lo llama, al girarse para asegurarse que su oído no engañaba se confirma lo que pensó. Era su mejor amigo Henry Wong, que conoció cuando tenía 10 años. Ahora igual que el Henry había crecido, media cerca de 1,75 vestía un pantalón verde oscuro, una camiseta negra con líneas verdes y blancas, una casaca sin mangas naranja y unas zapatillas negras con verde. Además era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto del instituto donde estudiaban.

Cuando se juntan Takato le dice:

- Hola Henry. ¿Cómo estás?  
- Hola Takato, yo estoy bien, pero por lo que veo tu estas un poco triste. Contesta el chico de pelo azul al ver de cerca a su amigo.  
- Pero que dices Henry, yo triste, pero si soy el chico más alegre de todo el colegio.  
- Claro, di lo que quieras Takato, pero yo te conozco, soy tu mejor amigo recuerdas.  
Takato rápidamente para cambiar de tema le pregunta a su amigo:  
- ¿Bueno Henry dónde vas?  
- Voy a clase de artes marciales. Le contesta el chico Wong mientras piensa "Ya está cambiando de tema como de costumbre cuando no le gusta la conversación, voy a seguirle el juego"  
- Y tu Takato ¿Dónde vas?  
- Voy a la carnicería a comprar carne para la cena.  
- Bien por lo que veo tenemos que seguir el mismo camino. Le dice el chico peli azul.

Después de haber hablado durante un rato de diferente temas Henry le dice a Takato.

- Que pena que se vayan a acabar las vacaciones, han pasado volando.  
- Si es verdad, pero mira el lado positivo, pronto vamos a volver a estar juntos con nuestro amigos, ya que este verano hemos estado muy separados porque cada uno se ha ido de vacaciones a un lugar distinto. Respondió Takato feliz.  
- Tienes toda la razón Takato, vamos a volver a estar todos los tamers juntos, en ese momento Takato interrumpe a Henry.  
- Todos no, recuerda que Rika no va a nuestro instituto, falta un tamer. ¿Sabes algo de ella? Le pregunta Takato a Henry.  
- Ahora que la mencionas la he visto solo un par de veces en estos 2 años, lo último que supe de ella era que estaba acompañando a su madre de gira por Europa, y que gano el torneo de cartas digimon a Ryo los últimos 2 años seguidos.  
- Ryo debe estar que se muere. Respondió Takato riéndose.

Cuando se dan cuenta habían llegado a la carnicería, y en ese momento se escucha sonar el móvil de Henry, el cual contesta el chico y se escuchan unos gritos:

- Haber está funcionando esta cosa, me estoy haciendo mayor. Decía el maestro de Henry por su móvil que no sabía cómo se usaba.  
- Si sensei lo estoy escuchando. Contesta Henry.  
- Henry Wong sabes qué hora es, será mejor que llegues antes de 5 minutos o te prometo que no vas a dejar de entrenar hasta que estés suplicando por tu vida. Le gritaba su maestro por la tardanza del muchacho.  
- Si maestro enseguida llego. Contesto con un tono de voz tembloroso y grave, mientras se le ponía la cara pálida. Y corto la llamada.  
- Henry estas bien, estas como si hubieras respondido una llamada desde el mismísimo infierno.  
- Takato me tengo que ir si no llego a la casa de mi maestro en menos de 5 minutos, sabré lo que es el infierno. Adiós Takato. Le decía Henry a Takato mientras se iba corriendo.  
- Adiós Henry le respondió Takato.

Después de esa pequeña escena, Takato entro en la carnicería y hizo la compra que le había encargado su madre.

Al volver a su casa le entrego la carne a su madre y subió a su habitación. Se hecho en su cama se puso los auriculares para escuchar música y se quedo dormido y empezó a soñar.  
Se encontraba en un lugar muy raro, no había nada a su alrededor solo lo había una niebla muy espesa que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Entonces empezó a escuchar una voz:

- Takato, Takato, Takatooooooooooooo.  
- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres de mí? Le pregunta Takato con un poco de miedo.  
- Jijijijijijijijijijijijijiji ji. Tu sabes lo que quiero de ti. Una promesa es una promesa. Le responde la voz a Takato, era una voz con mucho eco, como si estuviera muy lejos.  
- No sé quién eres, que quieres decir con todo lo que me has dicho. Responde Takato exaltado.  
- Solo ten cuidado Takato desde ahora van a suceder cosas. Adiós Takato. Le dice la voz mientras se aleja cada vez más.  
- Espera no te vay… Llega a decir Takato mientras se da cuenta que empieza a caer a gran velocidad.

De pronto Takato despierta exaltado, tenía un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo, cuando se da cuenta descubre que tenía su D-Power de nuevo en la mano. En ese momento entra su madre en su habitación diciéndole:

- Takato cuantas veces te voy a tener que llamar. Mientras veía a su hijo con una cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma y le pregunta.  
- ¿Estás bien hijo?  
- Si mamá no te preocupes, enseguida bajo estaba escuchando música por eso no te oí. Respondía Takato a su madre mientras escondía el D-Power sin que se diera cuenta.  
- Bien te espero abajo con tu padre. Le dijo su madre mientras salía del cuarto de su hijo.

Después de cenar decidió salir a dar un paseo para tranquilizarse, mientras pensaba en su sueño, De pronto llega al parque Cho, y se encuentra con Hirokazu y Kenta que estaban jugando a las cartas digimon. Takato se dirige hacia ellos y les dice:

-Takato: Hola chicos ¿qué tal estáis?  
- Hirokazu y Kenta: Takato hola cuanto tiempo sin verte. Dijeron a la vez.  
- Takato: Yo también me alegro de veros chicos.  
-Kenta: Takato deberías haber venido con nosotros a la playa, estaba lleno de chicas preciosas.  
-Hirokazu: Es verdad, una hasta me pregunto cómo me llamaba.  
- Takato: Siempre estáis pensando en lo mismo, y si no es en eso es en las cartas, cuando cambiareis.  
-Kenta: Mira quien lo fue ha decir, el chico más maduro de todos jajajajajajajaja.  
-Hirokazu: Seguro que Takato también desea tener una novia Kenta, pero no lo quiere reconocer jajajajaja.  
-Takato: Claro, seguid pensando lo que queráis, yo se que no es así. Adiós. Y Takato se alejo un poco enfadado por lo que habían dicho sus amigos.

Al llegar Takato a su casa decidió darse un baño e irse a dormir. Cuando estaba metido en la cama decidió leer un poco para que le diera sueño.

Pasaron 15 minutos y dormía como un bebe cuando empezó a soñar con sus amigos tamers, estaban en una batalla, contra un digimon muy poderoso y no podían vencerle, todos habían digievolucionado al nivel hipercampeon. A Megagargomon ya no le quedaban municiones y se habia quedando sin energía, Sakuramon estaba en el suelo y no se movía mientras el poderoso digimon maligno estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, en esos momentos Takato ya había digievolucionado con Guilmon a Gallantmon, pero estaba quieto, como si algo lo tuviera paralizado sin poder moverse mientras veía como acababan con sus amigos. Hasta que de pronto escucha un grito:  
- Takato ayúdame, te necesito. Gritaba Sakuramon.

En ese momento Takato grita "Ricaaaa, noooo, aguanta" y en menos de un segundo Gallantmon estaba a lado de Sakuramon protegiéndola con su escudo. Cuando de pronto siente como le clavan una espada por la espalda, se gira y ve que ha sido Sakuramon.  
En ese momento despierta y se da cuenta de que todo era un sueño, estaba sudando y tenía mucho frío.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Otra vez lo mismo, pero peor.

Los últimos días de vacaciones Takato las paso saliendo con sus amigos. El sábado antes de entrar a clases decidieron hacer un asado y se juntaron todos menos Rika que no sabían dónde estaba.

Durante el asado Takato se pone a hablar con su amiga Juri, de la que se había enamorado cuando tenía 10 años, aunque ahora la veía más como una hermana.

- Bueno Takato que has hecho durante tus vacaciones. Le preguntaba la chica con una sonrisa.  
- He estado ayudando a mis padres, y he ido a la piscina para refrescarme a veces, además he entrenado para jugar mejor al fútbol. Le decía Takato, ya que él era el capitán del equipo de la escuela.  
- Que bien Takato. Y no has conocido a ninguna chica que te guste. Le pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- La verdad es que no, además no me interesa tener novia. Le contesta el chico en un tono grave.  
- Pues yo he conocido mejor a un amigo con el que me encontré cuando fui a visitar a mi tía y creo que me gusta mucho, además es amigo tuyo, no te importa verdad.  
- Jen tu sabes que para mi eres como una hermana, claro que no me importa, pero dime quien de mis amigos es el afortunado.  
- Eso lo tendrás que adivinar tú. Decía la joven que ya era casi toda una mujer, mientras pensaba "Donde esta Henry, tengo que verlo". En ese instante lo encuentra hablando con Kazu y Kenta.  
- Bueno Takato voy a hablar con Kazu y Kenta.  
- Vale, hasta luego Juri. Se despidió de la chica y se fue a hablar con un grupo de amigos.

Takato pudo observar durante el asado que Juri estaba siempre cerca de Henry, y pensó " será él chico que le gusta a Juri, no puede ser estoy viendo cosas donde no hay nada", y siguió hablando con unos amigos del colegio.

Mientras que cerca de él Juri le decía a Henry.

- Henry puedo hablar contigo en un lugar un poco más privado.  
- Claro Juri, no hay problema. Le contesto el chico mientras pensaba "hoy si que esta bonita Juri, es tan dulce y agradable. De qué querrá hablar conmigo"  
Se apartan un poco de la multitud y se ponen a hablar:  
- Henry podrías acompañarme el viernes que viene al cine, es que quiero ir a ver una película de terror y ninguna de mis amigas me quiere acompañar. Le decía la chica a Henry en un tono meloso y muy amable mientras se sonrojaba un poco.  
- No se tratara de Pesadillas, Muerte y Dolor 4, porque también quería ir a verla.  
- Es esa misma. Le dice Juri, mientras se sonroja aún más.  
- Claro que te acompaño, yo invito a las palomitas. Le dice Henry a la chica sin poder impedir sonrojarse.

Después de ese gran asado, donde se tomaron muchas fotos y se lo pasaron en grande, les tocaba volver a la realidad, tenían que volver al colegio.

Domingo por la noche, Takato se encontraba hablando por su móvil con su amigo Henry, hablaban sobre lo bien que lo habían pasado durante el asado, y la inevitable vuelta al instituto al día siguiente, cuando Henry le hace una pregunta a Takato que lo deja impresionado:

- Takato nosotros somos amigos hace mucho tiempo verdad. Le dice Henry al muchacho de ojos castaños.

- Claro Henry, donde quieres ir a parar con todo esto. Pregunta Takato.  
- El asunto Takato es que Juri y yo vamos a ir el viernes al cine, te molesta si la acompaño.  
- Porque ha de molestarme Henry, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que lo que sentía por Juri ya paso, fue un amor infantil, ahora la quiero como una hermana. En ese momento Takato pensó "A Juri le gusta Henry"  
- Ufff, que bien que me lo dices, no quería que nuestra amistad se rompiera por algo así.  
- No te preocupes, solo diviértete.  
- Ok lo hare.  
- Bueno ya es tarde. Dice Takato.  
- Es verdad será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano. Le contesta Henry.  
- Buenas noches Henry.  
- Buenas noches Takato.

Después de esa conversación Takato se despide de sus padres y se va a dormir. Eran como la 5 de la madrugada y Takato empieza a solar. Volvía a ese lugar tan raro donde no había nada solo una niebla que se hacía cada vez más espesa hasta no poder ver, y empieza a escuchar una voz gritar "Takato ayúdame, te necesito" era la voz de Rika, cada vez lo escuchaba más cerca y empieza a correr, cuando de pronto la niebla desaparece y la voz para, ve que está en el parque Cho, cerca de la casita de Guilmon. Y de pronto siente algo en la espalda y escucha una voz conocida, era la de Henry diciendo "A llegado tu hora Takato, muere" y siente como le clavan una espada de lado a lado. En ese momento Takato despierta asustado, su cama estaba mojada de tanto que había sudado, sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda y descubre que su D-Power estaba en su mano.

Desde ese momento Takato no pudo dormir más durante la noche. Y lo intento de múltiples formas, contando ovejitas, tomando leche caliente, etc. Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la voz de Rika y sus palabras.

A la mañana siguiente Takato se da una ducha prepara su mochila y baja a desayunar. Cuando su madre lo ve aparecer se lleva una gran sorpresa, ya que Takato siempre se iba con prisa al colegio pero aún faltaba 1 hora para que empezaran las clases. En esos momentos piensa "Que le pasara a este chico, ha estado muy raro estos últimos días.

Cuando termino de desayunar todavía faltaban 40 minutos para que empezaran las clases y él tardaba 10 minutos en llegar al instituto. Por lo que decidió coger sus cosas he ir al parque Cho que quedaba de camino para poder ordenar sus pensamientos sobre los sueños que tiene. Pero en el momento que iba saliendo por la puerta escucho:

- Hijo dónde vas tan temprano. Le preguntaba su madre.  
- Me voy al instituto mamá.  
- Pero si todavía faltan 40 minutos para las clases.  
- Sí, lo sé, pero quiero pasar por el parque para despejarme un poco.  
- Acaso te preocupa algo Takato, ya sabes que en tu madre puedes confiar. Le pregunto su madre al ver la cara de su hijo.  
- No es eso, solo quiero tomar un poco el aire antes de ir al instituto. Le dijo Takato a su madre, un poco nervioso.  
- Bueno me voy, adiós mamá.  
Y antes de que su madre pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Takato se había largado corriendo.  
Al llegar al parque Takato decide echarse debajo de un árbol a pensar, y empieza a recordar su sueño:

FLASHBACK

- Takato ayúdame, te necesito. Gritaba Rika, pero Takato no podía verla.  
- Ha llegado tu hora Takato, muere. Le decía su amigo Henry mientras le clavaba una espada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando se dio cuenta y miro su reloj le quedaban 5 minutos para llegar al instituto, antes de que tocara la campana, por lo que salió corriendo rumbo a clases. Llego 30 segundo antes de que entrara el profesor, pero por el camino le pareció ver a Rika, pero pensó "No puede ser, estoy obsesionado con Rika y el sueño, ella no puede estar aquí" Y siguió su camino hasta clase.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3. Una gran sorpresa.

Takato compartía clase con Henry, Juri, Kenta y Hirokazu, pero cuando llego al aula se dio cuenta de que las mesas estaban en parejas por lo que le resulto raro y le pregunto a Henry:

- Henry porque están las mesas así.  
- No lo sabes, este año vamos a tener una pareja en todas las clases, así nos podemos ayudar, por lo menos eso es lo que dice el profesor. Le contesta Henry.

Pero cuando se va a dar cuenta todos tenían una pareja menos él, Henry se había sentado con Juri, Kenta con Hirokazu y el resto ya habían hecho parejas. En un momento se pone a contar y ve que son 19 en clase y las clases siempre son de 20. En ese momento entra el profesor y Takato se le acerca para preguntarle por el alumno que falta.

- Profesor no tengo pareja y parece que falta alguien en clase.  
- Tienes razón Takato, ese alguien que tú dices está afuera de la clase esperando para ser presentada.  
- Presentada dice, entonces es una chica. Pregunta el chico nervioso, pensando "No puede ser ahora no me dejara en paz nunca y tendré que aguantar que me moleste con temas amorosos y cosas así.  
- Bueno ahora siéntate para que pueda pasar la nueva compañera.  
Takato vuelve a su lugar junto a la ventana esperando conocer a su nueva compañera pensando "No puede ser tan mala como me imagino". Cuando el profesor empieza hablar:  
- Chicos y chicas, hoy se une a nosotros una nueva alumna. Por favor ya puedes entrar.

Cuando se abre la puerta Takato no puede creer lo que ve, piensa que es una alucinación o es alguien muy parecida a quien él piensa que puede ser la chica. Una chica pelirroja de 1,74 de estatura aproximadamente y con un cuerpo que atraía muchas miradas, además estaban los ojos violetas más hermosos jamás vistos. Estaba vestida con unos jeans azules, una camiseta amarrilla con mangas moradas, un corazón azul en el pecho y unas zapatillas blancas con líneas amarillas. En ese momento parecía una chica amable y simpática, no se parecía en nada a la antigua Rika. En ese momento Takato queda como en trance paralizado.

El profesor comenta a continuación:

- Es un placer presentarles a su nueva compañera Rika Nonaka.  
- Mucho gusto dice la chica, pero cuando mira hacia el frente empieza a reconocer a sus antiguos amigos de batalla, Henry, Juri, Kenta, y Kazu. Pero antes de poder seguir mirando a sus compañeros, el profesor la interrumpe diciendo.  
- Por favor señorita Nonaka, puede sentarse junto a su nueva pareja de mesa Takato Matsuki. Mientras señalaba a Takato con la mano.

En ese momento Rika no puede creer lo que estaba viendo, ya no era el Takato de hace 2 años, ahora está totalmente cambiado a como lo recordaba, se encontró con un chico grande de 1,78 aproximadamente, musculoso, debido al deporte que practicaba, con unos ojos de un color castaño jamás visto. Él estaba vestido con una camiseta manga corta con gorro de color rojo con líneas grises, un pantalón gris con múltiples bolsillos y unas zapatillas rojas. Había cambiado en todos los aspectos hasta parecía más maduro y menos llorón.

Mientras se acercaban el uno al otro no podían impedir sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosos, ya que ninguno de los 2 habían imaginado tal cambio. Cuando por fin se sienta Rika junto a Takato empiezan a hablar en voz baja para que no se diera cuenta el profesor:

- Rika que sorpresa, me alegro que estés aquí, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, has cambiado mucho, estas más bonita que nunca. En ese momento Takato pensó "Pero que he dicho, seguro que al terminar la clase voy a recibir un par de golpes por lo que he dicho" y se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.  
- Gracias Takato, yo también me alegro de estar aquí con vosotros, tu también has cambiado mucho, ahora pareces un hombre y hasta estas más atractivo. Al terminar de decir eso Rika se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "No puede ser acabo de decirle a Takato que es atractivo, pero que me a pasado, yo no digo ese tipo de cosas, y menos a Takato" y tampoco pudo impedir sonrojarse, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

En ese momento los dos se miraban a los ojos y no sabían porque. Hasta que se escucha:

- Señorita Nonaka y señor Matsuki les parece aburrida mi clase. En ese momento toda la clase giro la vista para verlos, los dos se estaban mirando a los ojos como si estuvieran absorbidos el uno por el otro. Hasta que se dan cuenta de lo ocurrido y miran al profesor y le dicen a la vez.  
- No profesor, lo sentimos muchos.

La clase siguió con normalidad el resto de tiempo hasta la hora de la comida pero había un chico que había visto la escena desde antes que el profesor se diera cuenta por lo que pudo ver todo lo ocurrido, era Henry y pensó "Que les pasara a esos dos porque se abran puesto así de rojos".

Cuando toco el timbre para ir a comer, todos se levantaron de sus sillas y empezaron a salir de una forma muy poca ordenada, hasta que se quedaron solo los tamers, que salieron los últimos ya que debían hablar con Rika por todo el tiempo que no la habían visto. De camino al comedor:

-Henry: Rika que gran sorpresa verte aquí con nosotros, porque no avisaste de que te cambiabas a este instituto.  
-Rika: Lo siento chicos por no haber avisado pero con la gira de mi madre por Europa apenas tuve tiempo de descansar, además a sido una suerte que nos ha tocado a todos en la misma clase. Dice la chica pelirroja con la voz un poco cansada.  
-Juri: Rika amiga mía como esperaba este día por fin podemos estar juntas ( en ese momento le da un gran abrazo ), con que has estado en Europa debes de haber visto lugares increíbles y haber conocido chicos encantadores y muy atractivos, ojala hubiera ido yo también. Decía Juri con un brillo intenso en los ojos.  
-Rika: pues la verdad es que conocí muchos chicos simpáticos, sobre todo franceses e italianos, además eran todos unos caballeros no como algunos que conozco (refiriéndose a Kenta, Kazu, Henry y Takato). Dijo la chica en un tono sarcástico.  
Con ese comentario de Juri y la respuesta de Rika tanto Takato como Henry sintieron una gran sensación de enfado mientras apretaban los puños y empezaban a aparecerles unas llamas en lugar de ojos.  
Takato: vamos Henry será mejor que vayamos a comer. Dijo Takato con una voz grave y fuerte.  
Henry: tienes razón si ellas se quieren quedar aquí sin comer por hablar de chicos que se queden.  
Takato: Kazu, Kenta vais a venir.  
Kazu y Kenta: claro vamos detrás de vosotros.

En ese momento salieron los 4 de la clase dirección al comedor con los puños apretados y enfadados por el comentario de las chicas. Cuando iban casi al final del pasillo escuchan:

Rika: no nos vais a esperar chicos.  
Juri: déjalos si son unos mal educados, mira que dejar tiradas a 2 señoritas mientras ellos se van a comer.  
Rika: tienes razón, además ni siquiera nos han invitado.  
Takato y Henry: para que cerréis la boca. ¿Chicas aceptareis venir con nosotros al comedor a comer?. Mientras fingían una sonrisa falsa y evitaban gritarles.  
Kenta y Kazu: les ha parecido esa invitación lo suficiente mente educada a sus majestades. Con un tono sarcástico bastante evidente.  
Rika y Juri: aceptamos gustosamente. Dijeron mientras se reían sin parar.  
Rika: no han cambiado nada en estos últimos años verdad.  
Juri: ni lo más mínimo, yo creo que siguen en la edad de piedra. Le dijo Juri en un susurro.

Después de ese pequeño incidente el día de clases termino con normalidad. Al salir del instituto se fueron cada uno a su casa por lo cansado que estaban.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. Las fuerzas de la ocuridad.

Cuando Takato llego de clases a su casa entro a su habitación y encontró su D-Power encima de su cama, cuando él lo había dejado guardado en su cajón. Se quedo un momento mirándolo hasta que se decidió a cogerlo. En ese momento decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el parque para estirar las piernas y respirar aire fresco. Se colgó su D-Power en su cinturón rojo y empezó a caminar.

En otra casa de Shinjuku se encontraba una chica de pelo rojo pensando en voz alta:

- Porque le habré dicho eso a Takato, yo nunca digo esas cosas, y menos a Takato, aunque el también me dijo cosas bonitas. Si por lo menos estuviera Renamon aquí me podría dar algún consejo. De pronto se da cuenta de que tiene su D-power en su mano.  
- Pero que estoy diciendo, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, mejor será que me vaya a dar una vuelta, iré al parque allí podre pensar tranquila.

De pronto se abre la puerta de su habitación, era su abuela:

- Rika estas bien. Le pregunta con cara de preocupación.  
- Porque me preguntas eso abuela, claro que estoy bien. Le dice en un tono un poco nervioso.  
- Veras te escuche hablando sola y me preocupe.  
- A eso no te preocupes abuela, es que estoy practicando para unirme al club de teatro del colegio. Le contesta pensando "Ojala se lo trague".  
- Pero dime una cosa, Takato tiene algo que ver en esa obra. Le pregunta su abuela con un tono malicioso.  
- Eh Takato, no porque preguntas eso. Sonrojándose un poco y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.  
- Como te escuche decir su nombre en voz alta.  
- Te debes de haber equivocado, bueno me voy a dar una vuelta, adiós.

Aprovecho ese momento para salir corriendo y evitar más preguntas vergonzosas.

En algún lugar del parque Takato se había vuelto a sentar debajo de un árbol para pensar, pero no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

De nuevo empezó a soñar, había niebla por todos lados, cuando escucha una voz que parecía venir desde el mismísimo centro de la tierra.

- Tienes miedo chico. Le pregunto la voz a Takato.  
- A que debo temerle, solo eres una voz que se oculta entre la niebla. Le contesto Takato gritándole.  
- Pues deberías chico, no sabes el poder que tengo, o a caso quieres que te clave otra espada.  
- Con que eras tú el de las espadas. ¿Qué quieres de mi?  
- Quiero verte sufrir, y creo que se cómo.  
- A si, inténtalo. En ese instante Takato escucha como un objeto se acerca a él y se le incrusta en la pierna provocándole un gran dolor.  
- Te ha gustado, por lo que veo es muy placentero. Dijo la voz riéndose.  
- Con esto ni comienzas a hacerme daño. Contesto Takato en tono desafiante.  
- Con que no te hace daño eh. Veamos esto. En ese instante la niebla se disipa totalmente y se descubre una ruleta que tenia atada a Rika girando, mientras Devilmon le lanzaba cuchillos.  
- Te gusta lo que ves. Le pregunta riéndose de nuevo.  
- Déjala libre ella no tiene porque estar aquí.  
- Te equivocas, ella tiene que estar aquí para hacerte sufrir, o dime que no sientes nada por esta chica. De pronto un cuchillo impacta en el brazo de Rika.  
- Ahhhhhhh, Takato por favor ayúdame, te necesito. Gritaba Rika.  
- Ya voy Rika, no te preocupes. Dijo Takato y empezó a correr pero por mucho que corría no podía llegar donde estaba ella. Además el cuchillo clavado en su pierna no ayudaba.

En el mundo real en ese instante estaba Rika paseando por el parque cuando ve a Takato debajo de un árbol dormido, y piensa "Voy a acercarme sigilosamente para darle un susto, así ,me divertiré un poco". Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para asustarlo se dio cuenta de que Takato estaba pálido, sudando, y su pierna temblaba, y si D-Power estaba en su mano. En ese momento decide dejar de lado la broma y acercarse a ver el estado de su amigo. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a él puedo escuchar que susurraba una palabras:

- Ya voy Rika, ya voy Rika. Es lo que susurraba Takato mientras empezaba a temblar cada vez más.

Rika al escuchar eso se entro en una especie de trance y pensó "No puede estar soñando conmigo, solo somos amigos nada más que amigos". Pero algo inquieto más a Rika, Takato empezó a temblar tan fuerte que se cayó hacía un lado y no despertó, por lo que decidió intentarlo ella. Cuando lo toco se dio cuenta de que estaba muy frío y húmedo, como si tuviera fiebre. Lo empezó a mover fuertemente para que despertara pero no hubo reacción alguna del chico, entonces decidió darle una par de golpes en la cara, y obtuvo el mismo resultado anterior. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Rika estaba totalmente desesperada por Takato que no reaccionaba. Y empezó a decir:

- Vamos Takato despierta, despierta, que te pasa porque no reaccionas. Mientras le daba unos golpes en la cara.

En esos momentos dentro del sueño de Takato se vivía una situación completamente diferente, a la Rika de la ruleta la habían llenado de cuchillos, a Takato le habían tirado 2 más que le habían dado en su otra pierna y en el estomago, estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse cuando se escucha:

- Devilmon haz los honores termina con el ahora, ya ha sido suficiente diversión por hoy. Decía la voz de ultratumba.  
- Como ordene amo. Contesto Devilmon.  
Takato solo llego a gritar " Nooooooo" antes de que Devilmon le clavara un tridente en el pecho. En ese instante Takato despertó. Y escucho:  
- Takato estas bien, vamos contesta, no te puedes morir, vamos dime algo.

Justo después de escuchar esas palabras abrió los ojos y vio a la persona que no habría esperado ver nunca. Descubrió a Rika mirándolo con cara de preocupación y lagrimas en los ojos, al ver esto Takato dice:

- ¿Estás bien Rika?. Pregunta Takato con una voz sin fuerza.  
- Yo estoy perfectamente, pero tu estas mal, hay que llevarte a un hospital. Decía Rika preocupada entre sollozos.  
- No hospital no estoy bien de verdad ya me encuentro mucho mejor, ayúdame a levantarme por favor. Le dijo Takato a Rika.  
- Vale a la de 3 te levanto, te parece. 1,2 y 3. Cuando lo levanto, Takato apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, por lo que se abrazo a Rika para poder llegar a unos asientos que había en el parque.  
- No te muevas Takato, voy a ir por agua. En ese instante Rika sale corriendo en dirección a la fuente para conseguir agua que darle a su amigo.  
- No voy a ir a ningún lado no te preocupes.

En menos de un minuto Rika había traído el agua para su amigo. Le dio de beber un poco, y el resto se la hecho por la cabeza para refrescarlo un poco, como era verano y hacía mucho calor. Pasaron 30 minutos hasta que Takato pudo caminar por si solo, después de una hora ya se encontraba mejor.

- Como te encuentras. Le pregunto Rika.  
- Me encuentro mucho mejor, ya puedo caminar solo y ya no me encuentro mareado.  
- Que te ha pasado Takato porque estabas así. Le pregunta Rika en un tono medio fuerte.  
- Rika mejor te lo cuento otro día te lo prometo, además no grites tanto que ya tengo la cabeza lo suficientemente adolorida.  
- De acuerdo, pero me tienes que prometer que mañana me lo vas a contar.  
- Ok, pero ahora me podrías acompañar a mi casa, cuando lleguemos decimos que me caí y por eso vengo así, para que no hagan tantas preguntas.  
- De acuerdo, pero recuerda lo que me has prometido.

Después de dejar a Takato en su casa Rika se dirige a la suya pensando en que le podría haber pasado a su amigo, y porque estaba diciendo su nombre.  
Por la noche Rika no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había escuchado decir a Takato mientras estaba dormido.

FLASHBACK.

- Ya voy Rika, ya voy Rika.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Por otro lado Takato pudo dormir tranquilamente esa noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5. Persecución.

Al día siguiente Takato estaba durmiendo en su cama cuando le grita su madre:

- Takato, hijo estás listo, ha venido tu amiga a buscarte para ir al instituto.  
- Amiga, que amiga le grita desde debajo de las sabanas. Aún medio dormido.  
- Tu amiga Ri…. En ese momento la madre de Takato se queda callada y se escucha.  
- Takato como me hagas llegar tarde a clase te juro que no respondo de mis actos. Decía una voz con tono serio y amenazante de una chica.

De pronto Takato se da cuenta que era la voz Rika, y sabía que si llegaban tarde por su culpa iba a sufrir las consecuencias, mira rápidamente el reloj y se da cuenta de que faltaban 15 minutos para llegar a clases, lo que significaba que tenía menos de 5 minutos para vestirse, lavarse y desayunar. De pronto se escucha desde abajo un gran ruido en el piso de arriba, como si hubiera un huracán. En menos de 4 minutos Takato estaba bajando por las escaleras a gran velocidad, cogiendo unos panes recién hechos de encima de la mesa y tragándoselos enteros. Después se despidió de sus padres y se fue con Rika a clases. Cuando salieron el padre de Takato hizo un comentario a su mujer:

- Le tiene más miedo a esa chica que a ti cariño. Riéndose.

De camino a clases Takato empieza ha hablar con Rika:

- Rika porque me has venido a buscar a mi casa. Le pregunta a la chica con cara de duda.  
- Si no recuerdo mal Takato tu ayer me hiciste una promesa y espero que la cumplas por tu bien.  
- Bueno si no queda más remedio…. Pero cuando iba a empezar a hablar el chico de pelo castaño , escucha un grito a lo lejos.  
- He chicos esperadme. Era Henry que venía corriendo a toda velocidad.  
- Henry porque llegas tan tarde. Le pregunta Takato.  
- Lo que pasa es que me quede dormido, porque estuve hasta tarde en el viendo unos datos raros que venían del digimundo PC. Le contesto el chico de pelo azul.  
- Y tu Rika porque vienes con Takato. Le pregunta Henry, mientras llegaban a la puerta del colegio.

Cuando de pronto se escucha la campana que indica que tienen que entrar a sus aulas.

En ese momento empiezan a correr a toda velocidad para poder llegar a tiempo a clase antes de que llegue el profesor. Llegaron justo a tiempo porque el profesor no había llegado aún. Cuando estaban sentados ya en sus mesas Rika le dice a Takato.

- Ya terminaremos nuestra conversación más tarde, esta vez te ha salvado la campana y la llegada de Henry. Le dice ella con una voz muy seria y que daba mucho miedo.

Después de las primeras horas de clase llegó la hora del almuerzo, Takato todavía no quería hablar con Rika sobre sus sueños, pero ella lo perseguía como un perro de caza, de pronto Takato ve un grupo de estudiantes bloqueando el pasillo y decide esconderse entre ellos para despistar a Rika. Cuando comprobó que había perdido a su perseguidora decidió ir al patio para sentarse debajo de un árbol, ya que se encontraba muy cansado.

En esos instantes Rika pensaba mientras buscaba a Takato por los pasillos "donde se habrá metido Takato, porque no me querrá contar lo que sueña" en ese momento decide ir a buscarlo al exterior.  
Como de costumbre nuestro protagonista ya se había quedado dormido debajo de un árbol, pero esta vez va a soñar algo distinto.

Se encuentra en el antiguo refugio de Guilmon intentado acceder al túnel por donde habían viajado anteriormente al mundo digital, cuando de pronto encuentra una carta amarilla, al salir del gran agujero que dejo su amigo hace unos años, saca su D-Power de su bolsillo y se dispone a pasar la nueva carta que encontró. Cuando escucha el sonido de un timbre, era el momento de volver a clases.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro día de clases, se aburría escuchando las explicaciones del profesor, pero Rika no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Takato, no quería que se le volviera a escapar. Cuando sonó el timbre para irse a casa Takato siente una mano encima de si hombro, forzándole a quedarse sentado en su silla. En ese momento ve que Henry se acerca a él, mientras que Rika lo tiene sujeto para que no se levante. En el momento que quedaron solo ellos tres en clase se escucha:

- Ya es hora de que hables Takato. Rika le decía con una voz seria y enfadada.  
- Es verdad, Rika me ha contado lo que te paso en el parque Takato, estamos preocupados por ti, porque no quieres confiar en nosotros. Henry le habla en tono amenazador.  
- Vosotros no lo entendéis, solo son pesadillas no tenéis de que preocuparos, estoy bien. Responde Takato con la voz temblorosa.  
- No nos mientas más Takato, lo que te paso ayer en el parque no era normal, no querías despertar, y cuando lo hiciste no podías casi caminar. Le contesto Rika con el tono de voz más grave y con los puños apretados.  
- Y que queréis que os diga, que un digimon me atormenta en sueños haciendo ver como tortura a mis amigos y seres queridos mientras me lanza cuchillos y me tortura mentalmente. Grito Takato lleno de furia.  
- Ahora que lo sabéis, podéis dejarme en paz quiero estar solo. Les termino de decir gritando más fuerte mientras se iba corriendo de clase.

Tanto Rika como Henry quedaron asombrados por las declaraciones de Takato acerca de sus sueños, preguntándose "será verdad lo que nos ha dicho"

Takato salió corriendo del colegio sin saber a dónde ir cuando se dio cuenta, se encontró enfrente del antiguo refugio de Guilmon, no sabía porque había corrido hacia ese lugar. El chico de pelo castaño decidió entrar para ver si podía encontrar la carta de su sueño, empezó a excavar durante horas hasta agotar todas sus energías sin dar con nada parecido a una carta amarilla, solo encontró una bolsa con pan enterrada, que debe haber pertenecido a Guilmon, en ese momento se dio por vencido y se apoyo contra la pared empezando a llorar pensando "Guilmon, porque no puedes estar aquí, mientras estabas conmigo era la persona más feliz del mundo", lloro y lloro hasta que se quedo dormido y empezó a soñar. Estaba en una calle de Shinyuku, al mirar a su alrededor estaba todo destruido y no había nadie, en ese momento grita:

- Hay alguien aquí.  
- ¡Holaaaa!, hay alguien.

Sin recibir respuesta alguna decide empezar a caminar hasta que llega a su casa, todos los cristales estaban destrozados, las puertas abiertas, y el edificio tenía grietas por todos lados. En ese momento escucha una voz misteriosa que no reconocía, no era Devilmon, ni tampoco el extraño digimon que lo atormentaba, diciendo:

- Ves esto Takato, esto es lo que pasara en menos de 1 año.  
- ¿Quién eres?. Pregunto Takato exaltado.  
- Quien soy no importa, solo importa lo que va a suceder, y tienes que entender que tu eres el único que puede impedirlo.  
- Porque tendría que creerte, esto solo es un sueño, mi imaginación me está jugando una mala pasada.  
- Cuando despiertes te vas a dar cuenta de que esto no fue solo un sueño, y espero que hagas caso de lo que te digo, recuerda que solo tú puedes salvar al mundo real de lo que va a suceder. Y ahora necesito que te despiertes y no te preocupes por tus sueños intentare alejarlos de ti.  
- A quienes vas a alejar de mi…. Le intento preguntar cuando se despertó en el refugio de Guilmon lleno de tierra por todo el cuerpo.

En su mano estaba su D-Power con una carta amarilla, pensó "esto no fue un sueño, entonces todo lo que me dijo era verdad" se pregunto, enseguida intento pasar la carta, pero su D-Power estaba muerto, como ha estado 7 años. De pronto mira el reloj de su muñeca y se da cuenta de que son las 12 de la noche, pensó "Esta noche mi madre me va a matar" mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad a su casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. Disculpas.

Al día siguiente Takato se despierta pensando en que le va a decir a sus amigos, ya que los trato muy mal, cuando ellos solo se preocupaban por él. Se levanta de la cama, se viste, desayuna y se pone a caminar en dirección al su colegio. De camino se encuentra con Kenta y Hirokazu.

- Hola Takato como estas. Preguntan los chicos al unisonó.  
- Hola, yo estoy bien y vosotros. Responde Takato.  
- Nosotros estábamos un poco preocupados por ti, ya que ayer no te juntaste a jugar a las cartas con nosotros. Dice Kenta.  
- Upss se me olvido que habíamos dicho que nos juntaríamos ayer por la tarde, pero tampoco tenía muchos ánimos para jugar. Dice Takato.  
- Ah bueno, pero sabes que ayer le gane a Kenta. Dice Kazu riéndose.  
- Eso solo fue porque la chica que pasaba en ese momento me distrajo con su belleza. Gritó Kenta enfadado.

Takato pensando en ese momento " estos dos nunca cambiaran, siguen peleando por las mismas cosas. Mientras Kazu y Kenta seguían peleando llegaron al colegio.

Al entrar en clase Takato ve a Henry y a Rika hablando juntos. Takato se les acerca y los saluda pensando " ojala no estén muy enfadados conmigo por como los trate". Al ver a Takato tanto Henry como Rika dejan de hablar le apartan la mirada y hacen como si no lo hubieran escuchado mientras se sientan en sus sillas, Takato al ver tal reacción se da cuenta de que sus amigos están muy furiosos con él, en ese momento Takato decide que tiene que hablar con ellos sus amigos y pedirles que lo perdonen por como actuó, y contarles toda la historia sobre sus sueños, incluyendo el último que tuvo. En ese instante entra el profesor por lo que tuvo que posponer la disculpa hasta después de las clases, ya que sería muy difícil pedirles perdón en clase, además tenía que contarles toda la historia.

Cuando por fin terminaron todas las clases del día Takato intento hablar primero con Rika ya que era su compañera de mesa y la tenía más cerca, además Henry estaba hablando con Juri.

- Rika yo quería hablar de algo contigo antes de que te... Solo puedo decir eso antes de que Rika dijera.  
- Vete al diablo Takato, no me hables más. En un tono amenazante y frío mientras se levantaba de la silla y se iba por la puerta

Al escuchar esas palabras Takato cayó derrotado en su silla, como si fuera una estatua de piedra, se puso blanco como el papel y empezaron a brotar alguna lágrimas de sus ojos. Henry que vio y escucho toda la escena decidió acercarse a Takato para hablar con él, y que aunque estaba muy enfadado con Takato por como los trato el día anterior, no podía dejarlo hay solo en el estado en el que estaba, ya que era su mejor amigo y no se lo perdonaría nunca si le pasa algo a Takato.

Henry se despidió de Juri que no se había percatado de nada y empezó a hablarle a Takato:

- Takato te encuentras bien. Le pregunto con una voz suave y tranquilizadora.  
- Acaso tú también me vas a decir que me odias y que no te hable más Henry. Le pregunta con voz temblorosa mientras tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo mientras caían lagrimas en sus pantalones.  
- Ya sabes que tu y yo siempre seremos grandes amigos Takato, pase lo que pase, aunque estoy enfadado contigo por cómo me trataste ayer. Le contesto Henry sentándose junto a él.  
- De eso quería hablar contigo y con Rika después de clases, quería pediros disculpas por como os trate ayer cuando solo os preocupabais por mí, pero ya has visto como ha reaccionado Rika. Dijo Takato, con una voz más tranquila.  
- Si lo he visto, parecía muy dolida, y ayer se fue muy deprimida después de que nos gritaste. Pero si te sirve de algo, yo te perdono Takato, pero espero que me cuentes la verdad. Dijo Henry.  
- Gracias Henry, además también tenía planeado contaros todo lo que me paso en los sueños. Contesto Takato.

Takato empezó a contarle todos los sueños que vivió a Henry, al final del relato Henry quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Entonces Henry comenta:

- Ahora todo cobra sentido Takato. Dice Henry con cara de pensar, mientras se rascaba su barbilla.  
- A que te refieres Henry. Pregunta Takato con cara de confundido.  
- Esta última semana se ha producido un gran movimiento de datos en el mundo digital, cosa que no pasaba desde el D-Reaper. Además mi padre se ha estado comportando de una forma muy rara. Comento Henry.  
- Estas diciendo que esa cosa puede reaparecer, pero si la destruimos. Pregunta Takato exaltado, quedándose sin respiración.  
- No Takato, la cantidad de información no es tan grande como el D-Reaper, y como tú dices lo destruimos, además esa gran cantidad de datos puede significar cualquier cosa.  
- Menos mal, ya me había asustado, por fin puedo respirar tranquilo. Suspirando de alegría.  
- Takato yo que tu no me relajaba aún te queda un problema, recuerda que todavía tienes que hablar con Rika y pedirle disculpas. Dijo Henry con una risa malvada.  
- Pero tú me vas a ayudar a hablar con ella verdad, no me iras a dejar solo. Pregunto Takato my nervioso.  
- Lo siento Takato, este es un problema que tienes que solucionar solo, tienes que hablar con Rika en privado y contarle todo, como lo has hecho conmigo, además me puedes dejar la carta dorada para leerla y ver qué datos contiene.  
- Tienes razón Henry, toma, aquí tienes la carta. Takato saco de su bolsillo la carta y se la entrego.  
- Bueno Takato ya han pasado 2 horas desde que terminaron las clases mi madre debe estar preocupada, será mejor que me vaya. Adiós Takato. Se despidió Henry saliendo de la clase.

En ese momento Takato se quedo solo en la clase pensando como pedirle disculpas a Rika, pensó en lo que Henry le dijo "tienes que hablar con Rika en privado". En ese momento Takato decidió ir a casa de Rika a hablar con ella, pero antes pasaría por su casa para dejar las cosas del colegio.

Después de 1 hora Takato llegó a la casa de Rika, estaba muy nervioso por lo que pudiera decir o hacer la chica pelirroja, Takato se acerca al timbre y lo pulsa, no recibió respuesta alguna, y decidió volver a intentarlo, esta vez se escucho como se abría una puerta y la voz de la chica:

- Quien es. Pregunto la chica con una voz un poco deprimida.  
- Soy Takato Rika, necesito hablar contigo. Grito Takato.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio, mientras se sentía como se cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Ante esa respuesta Takato decidió no darse por vencido ya que tenía que hablar con Rika si o si, camino hasta la parte de atrás de la casa donde el muro se podía escalar con cierta dificultad.

Takato empezó a escalar hasta poder saltar el muro y llegar al patio de la casa.

En el patio delantero de la casa Rika se encontraba sentada mirando el estanque con peces que tenia mientras pensaba "estoy tan enfadada con ese estúpido de Takato, después de lo que hizo y me dijo se atrevió a venir a mi casa, no sé si es tonto, o muy valiente, pero si lo llego a ver ahora seguro que le pegaría". En ese momento Rika siente pasos en el patio trasero y piensa "pero si estoy sola en casa, quien podrá ser. Espero que no sea el idiota de Takato porque si es el va a saber lo que es bueno". La chica pelirroja se levanta y decide ir a investigar, cuando de pronto el tamer castaño gira en una esquina y se encuentra a la chica de frente. En el instante que ve a Takato, a Rika le cambia totalmente la cara, empieza a sentir una furia descontrolada, aprieta el puño derecho y lo golpea contra la palma de su mano izquierda en señal de pelea. Al ver a Rika así Takato piensa "nunca había visto de esa forma a Rika, ni si quiera cuando Kenta y Kazu la molestan con Ryo, creo que me he metido en un gran problema" mientras empieza a sentir mucho miedo. En ese instante Rika le pregunta gritando:

- Que haces en mi casa, cuando yo no te he dejado entrar, será mejor que tengas una buena excusa. Dijo Rika furiosa y llena de ira contra Takato.  
- Yo solo vine para pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije ayer y por como lo dije, y como no me contestaste decidí entrar.. Contesto Takato con la voz temblorosa.  
- Crees que con un "lo siento", vas a arreglar todo esto, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba. Después de haberme hecho una promesa e incumplirla, después de haberme preocupado por tu salud en el parque decidiste huir de mi en el colegio, y cuando Henry y yo preocupados fuimos a hablarte tu nos gritaste y por poco no nos manda a la mier.. Yo a ti te mato maldito. Esto último lo dijo gritando fuerte mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a Takato.

El joven tamer al ver que la chica se le acercaba con intenciones hostiles, decidió empezar a correr alrededor del patio, corría con todas sus fuerzas ya que sabía que si lo alcanzaba estaría perdido y el no podría defenderse debido a que ella era una mujer y no podía pegarle. Pero al parecer la chica tenía más energía que él debido a que el hizo un gran esfuerzo al escalar el muro de la casa. Después de unos interminables 10 minutos para Takato, Rika logro alcanzarlo y tirarlo al suelo diciendo:

- Por fin, ya te alcance, ahora es el turno de mi venganza. Gritó Rika con una mirada asesina en su cara, mientras se situaba encima del chico.  
- Takato al ver la cara de Rika solo pudo decir Rika lo sient... Pero solo dijo unas palabras cuando sintió el impacto de un golpe en su estomago.  
- Que lo sientes, típico de los chicos, os creéis que con un lo siento está todo arreglado, pues te voy a decir una cosa, no es así. En ese instante Rika le cruza la cara a Takato haciendo saltar las gafas de la cabeza del chico al estanque.  
- Rika para un momento, para que me explique. Decía Takato mientras se cubría la cara con sus brazos, cuando sintió otro golpe en el estomago.  
- Que me vas a explicar tu a mí, he estúpido. En ese momento Rika levantaba los brazos para darle el otro golpe a Takato que estaba en el suelo cubriéndose la cara, cuando de pronto, el chico de pelo castaño levanta sus brazos cogiendo los de Rika con fuerza.  
- Rika para por favor solo un momento, escúchame por favor. Decía el joven forcejeando con la chica, que se movía de un lado a otro intentando soltarse.  
- Suéltame maldito, te voy a dar tal paliza que no la vas a olvidar en la vida. Gruñía Rika intentando soltar sus brazos de las manos de Takato, mientras se balanceaba para soltarse perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia un lado, momento que aprovecho Takato para situarse encima de ella e inmovilizarla.  
- La única razón por la que no te dije nada y huía de ti fue porque no quería preocuparte más, ya que tu aparecías en la mayoría de mis sueños. Le dijo el chico con cara de desesperación, mientras corrían alguna lagrimas por su cara que cayeron encima de la cara de Rika.

Rika al escuchar esa declaración y ver la cara de Takato se tranquilizo un poco y dijo mientras aún tenía a Takato encima.

- Por que debería creerte idiota. Dijo con una voz seria.  
- Porque es la verdad. Le contesto Takato mientras la miraba a los ojos, a sus profundos y violetas ojos.

En ese momento Rika entro en una especie de shock y quedo paralizada pensando "será verdad lo que me está diciendo". Por su parte Takato se dio cuenta de la posición en que tenía a Rika y el estado de ella, decidió soltarla y levantarse diciendo.

- Lo siento Rika, si lo que quieres es que no te vuelva a hablar más, cumpliré con tu deseo, pediré en la escuela que me cambien de clase y no te hablare nunca más. Mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la casa con la cara llena de lagrimas y muy triste.

Después de cruzar la puerta de la residencia Nonaka, Takato empezó a correr por las calles de Shinyuku rumbo a su casa. Rika que todavía estaba en shock por los sucesos, se pone de pie y se dirige al estanque que hay en su casa para pensar "será verdad lo que dijo, que yo aparecía en sus sueños" en ese momento empieza a recordar como reacciono contra él diciéndose a sí misma "pero que he hecho, no le di tiempo ni a explicarse antes de empezar a pegarle", en ese instante ve un objeto en el fondo del estanque, extiende el brazo para sacarlo del agua y verlo, descubriendo que son las gafas de Takato, tenían un cristal roto, por lo que estaban totalmente destruidas. Rika recordó el golpe que le dio en la cara a Takato y como habían salido sus gafas volando, nunca pensó que le había pegado tan fuerte. En ese momento llegan su abuela y la madre, por lo que tuvo que comportarse como si no hubiera pasado nada para no preocuparlas.

El resto del día paso sin ningún otro problema, Takato llego a su casa para meterse en su cama y llorar toda la noche, Henry se entretuvo investigando la carta que le había pasado Takato, y Rika no podía parar de pensar en lo ocurrido durante la tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. Un día largo.

Jueves por la mañana, Takato se despierta con la alarma de su despertador y decide apagarlo para seguir durmiendo (ese es el principal motivo por el que siempre llega tarde a clases). Pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando su madre entra a su habitación y le grita:

- Takato, despiértate vas a llegar tarde como de costumbre si no te das prisa.  
- He, qué hora es. Pregunto Takato todavía un poco dormido.  
- Te quedan 15 minutos para llegar, venga levántate. Le decía su madre mientras lo destapaba.  
- He 15 minutos, o mie... voy a llegar tarde.

En menos de 5 minutos Takato se había vestido, lavado y desayunado. Se encontraba saliendo de la panadería cuando se da cuenta que le quedan 10 minutos para llegar al colegio.

En esos instantes en el colegio. Rika llego a clase con tiempo de sobra como de costumbre, ya que no le gustaba llegar tarde, un par de minutos después de que ella llegara, entraron Henry y Juri hablando, seguidos por Kenta Y Kazu discutiendo. Rika se acerco a Henry y a Juri para saludarlos y preguntarles qué tal estaban. Cuando terminaron de saludarse Henry le pregunto a Rika:

- ¿Rika fue ayer Takato a verte después de clase para disculparse?. Preguntó Henry.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que fue a verme?. Pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa.  
- Porque después de lo que le dijiste quedo abatido, y me acerque para consolarlo ya que estaba llorando en su silla y no podía dejarlo solo, y le aconseje ir a verte. Contesto Henry.  
- Lo que le dije se lo tenía merecido por cómo nos trato el otro día. Dijo Rika con voz seria mientras pensaba en la pelea que tuvo con él en su casa.  
- Pero Rika el tenía una buena razón para actuar así. Se encontraba bajo mucha presión en ese momento...  
Henry empezó a contarle a Rika lo que le había soñado Takato, y como el último dejo de ser un sueño y se convirtió en realidad, enseñándole la carta dorada. Rika en ese momento se dio cuenta que Takato el día anterior le dijo la verdad, la chica se quedo perpleja.  
- Por tu reacción Rika puedo deducir que Takato no te dijo nada de esto ayer verdad. Dijo el chico de pelo azul  
- Bueno, la verdad es que algo me dijo acerca de sus sueños pero no le creí, cuando Takato fue a visitarme ayer, no terminamos de una forma muy pacifica. Contesto Rika con un tono de voz triste y mirando al suelo.  
- Que quieres decir con eso. Pregunto Henry temiendo que la respuesta no vaya a ser muy agradable.  
- Pues veras, yo estaba muy enfadada con Takato y sentía un gran odio contra él por cómo nos trato, así que decidí no abrirle la puerta cuando él llego y como es de cabezota decidió saltar el muro trasero de mi casa y ... Rika empezó a contarle la historia a Henry.

Cuando Rika termino el relato, Takato estaba entrando por la puerta de la clase seguido por el profesor. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y empezó la clase. Durante la clase el chico de pelo castaño no le dirigió ni una mirada a su compañera de mesa, solo se limito a mirar por la ventana el movimiento de las nubes y el vuelo de los pájaros. Henry desde su mesa observaba a Takato perdido mirando el horizonte mientras pensaba "espero que este bien, debo asegurarme de que todo este problema se solucione", y Rika estaba totalmente confundida sin saber cómo solucionar el problema que tenia con Takato. En eso Juri se percato de la mirada de preocupación de Henry hacia sus compañeros y le pregunto a al joven de pelo azul.

- Henry que te preocupa.  
- Huhh, ¿Qué?. A mí no me preocupa nada. Contesto el chico un poco exaltado saliendo de su estado pensativo.  
- Deberías saber que no se te da muy bien mentir, venga cuéntame que sucede con Rika y Takato. Susurro Juri para que el profesor no la escuchara.  
- Como sabes que se trata de ellos dos.  
- Fácil, no paras de mirarlos desesperadamente. Contesto la chica riéndose un poco.  
- Bueno lo que pasa es que esos dos se ha peleado, y ahora no se dirigen la palabra. Dijo Henry pensando en que era mejor no contarle toda la historia.  
- Por eso estas tan preocupado, lo mejor será dejarlos en paz y que ellos solucionen sus problemas solos, ya son mayorcitos.  
- Creo que tienes razón Juri. Dijo Henry mientras pensaba "espero que sea una buena idea"

Al finalizar las primeras clases y salir a comer, Takato decide ir a la azotea del edificio para tomar el aire y tranquilizarse, mientras pensaba "porque esa voz me dijo que yo era el único que podía salvar el mundo, ni si quiera tengo a Guilmon a mi lado, y dónde habré dejado mis gafas", mientras se tocaba la cabeza desesperado, de pronto escucha una voz detrás de él "Googlehead", enseguida se percato de que era la voz de Rika, lo primero que pensó fue "o no seguro que quiere pegarme otra vez, como salgo de aquí", enseguida el chico se dio la vuelta y respondió.

- Rika, ¿qué haces aquí?. Pregunto el chico con la voz temblorosa y lleno de miedo.  
- Yo solo quería hablar contigo por lo que paso ayer... Comenzó a decir cuando se dio cuenta de que Takato estaba temblando de miedo.  
- A-ayer-rr. Tartamudeo el tamer castaño mientras pensaba "ahora sí que estoy muerto, no he tenido una mala vida"  
- Takato puedes tranquilizarte no te voy a pegar, yo solo he venido para... En ese momento Rika baja la cabeza pensando "no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto".  
- Disculparte, no te preocupes Rika, lo que hiciste ayer me lo tenía merecido por no haber hablado contigo, en parte los dos tenemos algo de culpa más yo que tú. Interrumpió el chico mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja, un poco más tranquilo.

En ese momento se produjo un gran silencio, ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabia que decir, los dos se miraban fijamente cuando de pronto Takato aparta la vista mirando al suelo preguntando.

- Entonces me perdonas Rika. Pregunto el tamer castaño sin poder mirar a la cara a la chica.  
- Solo si tú me perdonas por esto. Enseñándole sus gafas destrozadas.  
- S-son-n mis gafas. Balbuceo el chico al ver sus gafas destrozadas, le empezaron a brotar unas lágrimas desde sus ojos cuando recordó todas las aventuras que había vivido con ellas, además eran uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de su etapa con Guilmon.  
- Lo siento Takato, por haberlas destrozado ayer cuando te pegue. Dijo la chica mientras veía el rostro del chico llenarse de lágrimas.

Por primera vez su corazón tomo el control de su cuerpo y abrazo a su amigo para consolarlo, Rika no podía entender porque lo había hecho, ella no era así, ella era fuerte, fría, calculadora, aunque desde que conoció a Renamon, y al resto de Tamers ella se abrió un poco más a sus sentimientos, sobre todo con Takato, pero nunca había reaccionado así. Solo pudo escuchar.

- Gracias Rika. Dijo Takato pensando para sí mismo "porque ha hecho esto, Rika no es así, ahora tendré que comprarme unas gafas nuevas" mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

El abrazado duro un par de minutos después lo jóvenes se separaron un poco sonrojados, en ese momento escucharon la voz de Henry desde la puerta de las escaleras.

- Por lo que veo habéis solucionado vuestro problema. Dijo el chico de pelo azul riéndose un poco al haber visto toda la escena.  
- Si, ya está todo claro. Dijo Takato con una sonrisa aún un poco rojo.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?. Pregunto la chica nerviosa.  
- El suficiente para saber que esta todo solucionado Rika, ahora vamos a comer todos juntos. Dijo Henry sonriendo.  
- Vale, vamos Rika. El tamer castaño pregunto a la chica.  
- Sí. Contesto la chica aún sonrojada por los acontecimientos.

Los tamers bajaron al comedor y se sentaron junto a Juri, Kenta y Kazu, para comer todos juntos. Después de comer Henry le devolvió la carta dorada a Takato.

Por fin llego la última clase del día, se trataba de gimnasia, tanto Takato como Henry esperaban con ansiosos esta clase, ya que era la que más les gustaba. El profesor empezó diciendo:

- Bien chicos y chicas, esta es la primera clase del curso, así que no voy a ser muy duro, hoy jugaremos al balón prisionero para ver vuestro estado físico, los equipos serán mixtos, antes de empezar el juego, los que quieran alistarse al equipo de futbol y baloncesto tienen que hablar con los capitanes, Matsuki y Wong, rellenar el formulario de inscripción, a y el plazo de inscripción dura 1 semana, este año va a haber un campeonato entre clases para elegir al equipo que representara al colegio, ahora con todo esto dicho Matsuki y Wong hacer los equipos para el balón prisionero.

- Henry echemos a suertes quien empieza a elegir, piedra, papel, tijera... o ¡noo! has ganado. Comento Takato después de haber perdido contra Henry.  
- Bien elijo a Rika. Dijo Henry sabiendo de lo que era capaz la pelirroja.  
- Pues yo elijo a Hirokazu. Contesto Takato, ya que este era su 2º mejor amigo.  
- Yo a Kenta. Replico Henry y así sucesivamente hicieron los equipos.

Después de un largo rato jugando el equipo de Henry iba ganando, quedaban 3 (Henry, Rika y Kenta) contra 2 (Takato y Kazu), la pelota iba de un lado hacia el otro y nadie caía, mientras el resto de alumnos eliminados miraban con asombro el partido, un lanzamiento de Kazu dio de lleno en la cara de Kenta que no pudo esquivar el disparo. Todo estaba muy igualado, 2 vs 2, de pronto Rika hace un lanzamiento con toda su fuerza que da justo en la entrepierna de Kazu provocando que cayera de rodillas.

- Bien ya solo queda uno, es tu hora googlehead. Grito Rika con un tono burlón.  
- Rika acabemos con esto. Dijo Henry a su compañera mientras Kazu abandonaba el campo de juego casi sin poder caminar.

- De acuerdo. Contesto la chica.  
- Eh todavía tenéis que eliminarme, y eso nunca va a pasar. Grito Takato desde el otro lado de la pista sacando la lengua.

El juego se reanudo y el tamer castaño sabía que si no eliminaba a uno de sus contrincantes pronto estaría perdido. Takato esquivaba todos los disparos de sus adversarios y viceversa, hasta que pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca para eliminar a Henry con un lanzamiento a su pecho. Por fin estaban igualados 1 vs 1 todo podía pasar, toda la clase miraba expectante el partido, cualquiera podía ganar. Hasta que se escucho una voz:

- Bien chicos a las duchas, es hora de irse a casa. Dijo el profesor.  
- Ehh pero si todavía no hemos terminador. Contesto Takato un poco enfadado.  
- Declaro un empate, podríais tardar toda la tarde en terminar el juego, ahora a la ducha. Exclamó el profesor señalando a los vestuarios donde el resto de la clase se encontraba.  
- Está bien profesor. Dijeron los dos alumnos a la vez.

En el vestuario cuando estaban listas para irse Juri le dice a Rika:

- Rika podrías venir esta tarde a mi casa necesito que me ayudes con algunos asuntos.  
- Está bien, además no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde.  
- Bien a las 5 en mi casa te parece bien.  
- Perfecto. Contesto Rika mientras pensaba "mmm que querrá Juri de mí".

Ya por la tarde Rika llego a la residencia de Juri y llamo a la puerta. Pasados unos minutos Juri abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa al ver a su amiga, la dejo pasar y la llevo a su habitación. Cuando por fin estaban sentadas en la cama Juri le dice a Rika.

- Rika lo que te voy a decir en este momento, no puede salir de esta habitación. Con una voz seria.  
- Está bien Juri. Respondio la pelirroja al oír a su amiga.  
- No sé si lo sabes pero mañana tengo una cita con Henry, y como tú y él sois grandes amigos me preguntaba si podrías darme algún consejo para cuando este con él.  
- Una cita con Henry. Dijo Rika sorprendida.  
- Sí, la verdad es que me gusta mucho y el otro día le pedí que me acompañara a ver una película, y el acepto.  
- Ufff, Juri sabes que no soy muy buena en los temas del corazón, pero el único consejo que te puedo dar es que seas tú misma, porque si Henry acepto tu invitación es porque le gustas tal y como eres.  
- Gracias Rika, eres una gran amiga "mientras la abrazaba".  
- Bien y que vas a hacer con Henry después del cine.  
- No sé, no había pensado en eso, a lo mejor lo invito a comer algo o dar un paseo por el parque.  
- No deberías invitarlo tú, debes dejar que él te invite.  
- Rika, no sabía que supieras tanto de las citas. Pregunto Juri con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- La verdad es que mi madre me ha dado algunos consejos sobre los chicos, ya que según ella me voy a sentir atraída por ellos. Mientras se sonrojaba un poco.  
- Bueno ahora me tienes que ayudar a elegir que me voy a poner…. Dijo Juri para cambiar de tema y evitar que Rika se siga poniendo roja.

Las chicas empezaron a revolver el armario de Juri para ver que podía usar. Mientras en una panadería de Shinjuku había un chico de pelo castaño tumbado sobre una cama descansando por la dura clase de gimnasia que había tenido, cuando de pronto suena su teléfono móvil.

- Hola, ¿Quién es?. Pregunta contestando el teléfono.  
- Hola Takato soy Henry.  
- Ah eres tu Henry, justo me estaba quedando dormido, ¿para qué me llamas?.  
- Quería preguntarte sobre dónde puedo llevar a Juri después del cine, ya que tú conoces sus gustos. Pregunto Henry un poco nervioso.  
- Mmm, deja pensar, podrías llevarla a comer y después al parque a dar una vuelta, Juri siempre ha sido muy romántica por lo que creo que le gustara. Dijo Takato con una voz somnolienta.  
- Gracias Takato, tu sí que eres un amigo de verdad, ahora te voy a dejar dormir, ya que por tu voz no tienes muchas ganas de hablar.  
- Te has dado cuenta, bueno Henry hasta mañana.  
- Adiós Takato.

Después de colgar Takato se quedo dormido, y empezó a soñar de nuevo, se encontraba esta vez en una especie de castillo antiguo, delante de él había una mesa triangular con 13 sillas, en el centro de la mesa estaba el emblema de Guilmon, de pronto escucha unos pasos detrás de él, era un digimon con una gran armadura plateada con bordes dorados y una gran capa blanca y azul.

- Quien eres tú. Pregunta Takato asustado temiéndose que sea otra pesadilla.  
- No me debes temer, no soy tu enemigo. Contesta el digimon con una voz fuerte pero serena.  
- Entonces, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿eres real?.  
- Tranquilo chico, o mejor debo llamarte Takato.  
- Como sabes mi nombre, ¿Quién eres?. Pregunto de nuevo el tamer castaño.  
- Soy Alphamon, te pido perdón si te he asustado, estas en el castillo de los Royal Knights, y contestando a tu última pregunta si soy real.  
- ¿Los Royal Knights?. Pregunta Takato confuso.  
- Somos una orden de caballeros, como los templarios fueron en tu mundo hace tiempo, nuestra misión es simple, mantener el orden y la justicia en el mundo digital.  
- Entonces porque no estabais cuando el D-Reaper casi destruye el mundo digital y el real.  
- Tu mismo lo acabas de decir, casi, sabíamos que tú y tus amigos seriáis capaces de salvar los dos mundos, por eso decidimos no intervenir, además si no recuerdo mal había un Royal Knight en esa batalla, ¡tú!.  
- ¡Yo!, como puedo ser un Royal Knight si nunca he oído hablar de ellos. Contesto el chico sorprendido.  
- Takato, tú y tu compañero Guilmon evolucionasteis a Gallantmon, uno de los 13 caballeros digimon, por lo que ahora perteneces a los Royal Knights, tu deber es proteger el peligro digital que lleva Guilmon en su interior, además de proteger el mundo digital y el real de las fuerzas oscuras.  
- Yo no lo sabía, pero ahora yo no puedo digievolucionar a Gallantmon, Guilmon no está a mi lado, yo estoy en el mundo real y él está en el digital. Contesto Takato triste.  
- Bueno, eso tiene solución, vas a volver al mundo digital a reunirte con tu compañero, además tienes que empezar tu entrenamiento como caballero, todavía te falta mucho entrenamiento para controlar totalmente tus habilidades, y créeme las vas a necesitar, se avecina una gran guerra.  
- Volver al mundo digital como, eso es imposible, y de que guerra hablas.  
- Tú crees (Dijo Alphamon riéndose un poco), te voy a decir una cosa, nosotros no creemos en la palabra imposible, y si no vienes al mundo digital a prepararte la guerra acabara como el escenario que te enseñe la otra vez.  
- Con que eres tú esa voz misteriosa de mis sueños, y que pasa con mis amigos también van a ir conmigo al mundo digital.  
- Me temo que no, esta es una misión que deberás realizar solo, aunque no te vendrá mal la ayuda de tus amigos en el mundo real, voy a reunir a todos sus digimons y los voy a enviar al mundo real, ya que van a volver a aparecer digimon malignos, o salvajes como los llaman en tu mundo, esta guerra va a ser larga, y cuanta más ayuda tengas mejor. Necesito que a las 12 en punto de esta noche estés en la cueva de Guilmon y que actives la carta dorada, eso te permitirá venir al digimundo.  
- Como puedo confiar en ti, y saber que esto no es una trampa.  
- Cuando despiertes, mira tú D-Power.  
- Bien, pronto nos veremos Alphamon.  
- Solo una última cosa Takato, el entrenamiento es muy doloroso, espero que puedas aguantarlo.  
- ¡No te preocupes!, seguro que no es peor que la furia de Rika.

En ese momento Takato se despertó en su cama, esta vez no estaba sudando ni temblando, estaba totalmente tranquilo y sereno. Se levanto hasta su escritorio y vio su D-Power encendido, totalmente funcional. Enseguida empezó a escribir 2 cartas, una para sus padres y la otra para sus amigos, explicándoles sus nuevas responsabilidades y pidiéndoles que no se preocuparan por él. Después de unas horas Takato estaba listo, había preparado una mochila con provisiones y ropa, cogió su D-Power y su mazo de cartas pensando "por fin nos vamos a reencontrar Guilmon", dejo las cartas que escribió sobre su cama junto su block de dibujo y bajo a cenar con sus padres ya que eran las 9 de la noche, después de cenar ya eran cerca de las 9:30 cogió sus cosas y bajo por su balcón rumbo a la cueva de Guilmon.


End file.
